


This...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), TimKon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, tim in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	This...

I... um... -clears throat and pounces-

Head tilts has he falls back." Thats not an answer

-growls, lowers his head and bites him roughly on the neck-

I. Oh." He moaned softly, submitting by instinct to Conner

-growls a little more as the rough bite continues, grinding against his mate-

Small moans leave his pale lips, head turned so more of his neck could become exposed

The rough bite is released, giving way to small nibbles before reaching his bond mark. Tongue extends, licking it roughly.

"Mi..miss you need you Conner." His enamels began to slide over his lower lip. Palms moved to slowly unbutton the vest that had been under the suit jacket. Neither Conner nor Tim had been around each other in days and they both craved this

"Always need you." The words are spoken with a slight haste before his hand trailed into the pants that Tim was wearing. Letting his palm gently cup and roll against his still soft cock before the nibbles continued up his neck. "Don't undress yet."

His optics snapped down, blue pools fixating on his lovers face before he agreed. "Do..don't make me cum ah...i...in these pants Alfred wouldn't be happy." His head fell back hips pressing softly into his lovers palm

Conner couldn't help the giggled chuckle that escaped his lips at Tim's statement. "I bet there would be a lot of questions." It wasn't his intention to make him cum, not yet anyway. Palm still rolling against his prick as he moved to lay at Tim's side.

He could feel the blood rushing everywhere but to his ears. Heart rate picking up steadily has his cock began to rise in the tight trousers making them become even more uncomfortable." I..id get teased." He groaned hips lifting to press into that warm palm

"No one had better never tease my pretty bird." The hand was quickly removed, wiggling into a new position as the pants were undone. "And I mean no one." His tone was slightly dark as he pulled Tim's cock from his pants, leaning down to lick up the shaft and around the head.

His statement was heard but Tim seemed to only be focused on what his lover was doing to him. Palms moved to reach down and carefully curl into dark locks." B..oh please Ko..kon."His head fell back no longer watching those beautiful lips near his prick

He leaned against the tightly curled fingers for a moment, hands working to move the pants down lower below Tim's hips. His tongue still managed to make teasing circles around his lover's prick as his middle digit somehow moved to press against a tight ring of muscles. Kon wanted to tease him at the moment and nothing more.

It took a moment for him to relax around the invading digit his blue pools blown wide. Hips slowly working against it, his mouth agape has small moans filtered. Warm precum beginning to drip down his prick

"You like this baby." Kon tone was slightly strained as he spoke. Crooking the digit once it invaded a warm core as his tongue continued to twist around a sensitive head. His other hand, slowly moving up the dress shirt to pinch and tease his nipples.

It wasn't a normal thing for so many sensitive areas to be worked over. Hips seemed torn between rolling against his mouth and rolling back onto the digit that was filling him. His moans seemed to throw long filtering things that echoed off the walls

Kon couldn't help but smirk. He loved the noises that Tim made when he was working him over. The twisting tongue had once again worked it's way up and down Tim's shaft before the finger was removed. Legs being tossed over both his shoulders as the finger was replaced with his tongue. This was Kon's way of making sure Tim was prepared.

Perhaps it wasn't needed even when not in heat he produced some natural slick his optics closed has he wiggled closer into the warm tongue that pressed against." Ko..kon fuck baby." He bit down on his lips once more quieting the lewd sounds that were escaping

There was a smile across his lips as his own moans began to filter and mix with Tim's. His tongue working him over for a brief moment before it was lost and removed. "Yes, pretty bird." He licked his lips before moving, his own pants coming undone and wiggling to where he was even with Tim's tight hole.

His optics found Conner's face when the sound of a zipper falling hit his ears." Fuck me." His gaze fixated on what he could see of Conner's cock before wiggling to be closer

"That's the plan." His tone was playful as he reached between them, grabbing the base of his prick and sliding the head into Tim's tight, heated core. A groan was sucked back into his mouth as he thrust his hips gently.

It was a slight but pleasant burn pressing into his lower core. His head pressed into the mattress has he gave himself only brief moments to relax before he was propped up on one arm and rocking his hips back

"Fuck, Tim." It was words that were moaned from his lips, doing everything that he could to keep control as he snapped his hips to the side, making sure to hit Tim's sweet spot as he did. Leaning down, he somehow managed to suck on the head of Tim's prick as he continued to pump inside him.

That caused Tim to still his optics focused on the way plump lips pressed down on his cock."th..thought I fu..fuck was the gymnast." He let his head fall back steady moans filtering why his hips pressing into Conner with want

Kon was in no position to answer, letting nothing more than a moan vibrate against the head of Tim's cock as he continued the onslaught against him. His cock pumping in, mouth sucking around the head of Tim's as his breathing picked up. It was different but that was what was fun about it.

Tim finally gave up trying to talk his hips rolling upwards into the warm awaiting mouth of his fiance. He could feel the burn building in his lower stomach. Body doing it's best to help Conner bury his cock inside him

There were broken moans that escaped his lips despite what he was doing, picking up the pace and matching Tim's movements. His snapping, mouth tightening around the head. It was a workout but Tim said he didn't want his suit ruined and Kon missed the way he tasted.

His body seemed to shutter gaze lost in bliss has release finally over took him. Heat flashed through his entire body letting warm cum pool in his mates mouth before shaking his body. Muscles tightened and he stilled crying out Conner's name with want

He stilled as he tasted Tim's sweet and salty cum fill his mouth. His own release happening quicker after as the tight muscles clamped around his prick. Muffled moans and his body shaking as he filled his lover's tight hole. Swallowing all the Tim gave him, releasing his cock with a pleased pop.


End file.
